User talk:BASE
Hi, BASE! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Revenge of the FanGirls page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Dan Beronews' - Dan is the man behind Dan Beronews and the CNIC. Originally under the name "Anniemoose98", Dan has been in a position of power on the wiki for almost a year, so he can answer any questions. He is quite nice and can help you with any problems on or with the wiki. *'EternalMagma' -Originally Metalmanager, EternalMagma is a great artist and writer. He has written things such as Metalmanager and Jitsu. He is a great user who would be glad to help with stories and images. *'Austin8310' - Austin is a great contributor to the wiki and is famous for his excellent imagery and always takes his requests. *'XTUX345' - XTUX has formed a team with Austin to create images. He has been a great editor here for a while now and is great to talk to when you're lost on the wiki. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The Leader' - an unknown sysop, The Leader mostly edits hard and also fixes stories. If you have writers block, ask The Leader how to continue it. Like Happyface, he has a short temper but it's rarely seen in action. Combine him with another user and you can continue any story. *'Zone and Kill' - they're actually two users. Zone is an excellent writer who can help with your stories. He is the creator of Zone and high quality articles. Kill is the illustrator who draws many high quality pictures. Sadly, Kill has recently quit. *'Zapwire' - have a technical question? Ask Zapwire. Zapwire uses something called Linux and may often talk about it. Zapwire is planning Project Tern, which is set to move this wiki to another server. If you want to know more, ask Zapwire. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Z K (Talk) 10:44, 5 October 2010 I AM NOW YOUR BIGGEST FAN You're All Your Base Are Belong to Us?! My goodness man, you are INCREDIBLE! Your command of the English language rivals and, in some instances, PWNs my own! Your work is equisite, your canonical references endless, your creativity boundless! You must honor me with more! I'll have my characters bow in your presence like fans in their own right! The whole Jones family is amazed by you and whipped into fanaticism in the same way the leigons in your tale mob BASE. As with the fans, TurtleShroom (penguin) would be humbled by your presence. He would bow low and might even scream in amazement to see BASE, as would his family. Please, read my post in full, so that you may recieve the praise and admiration you so deserve! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 23:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) WoW! You simply stun me! I never guessed that someone with such skill would show up here. Keep it up! Someday you might become an admin! From, User:XTUX345 --XTUX is rejoicing, for his best friend has returned! 23:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You've Got Talent! My, My! You are the user All your base belongs to us? Your story is incredibly well put together. You have some real writing talent! It's good to see that we have a bright new user who's ready to place his footprint into the CPFW's History! Keep it up, and you WILL be an admin, and I will support you on that...along with TS. I don't think that we have ever met formally yet, so I would like to introduce myself. My name is User:Swiss Ninja, an experienced user and editor, local Admin, and I am very active. If there is anything I could do for you, please feel free to ask! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'''User:Swiss Ninja]] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 00:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) User:BASE/Rookie Once again, you have displayed an intriuging and entertaining tale for us to gawk over. I like hearing it from Rookie's side. I agree that it would embarass him (indeed, he lowered his head in shame canonically). Also, don't think I missed that I-Carly quote! Episode I Make Sam Girlier (one of the series' best): "Unless I've got this whole biology thing mixed up, I'm not a dude.". Yes, I caught it, Mister Closet I-Carly fan! ;) Your raw talent is unbelivable. I would love to see if Rookie knows he's the anthromorphic personification of clumsiness, or if he ever wonders why he gets all the bad luck, and everyone else is quite good. Please read some other work and start contributing to all of our work with your special brand of grassroots canonical. Really, I want to see this in blue before the month is out! My good man, you must keep writing! Had we known you were able to do this, no one would have dissed your quitting in your old name! In fact, I think we may have to issue a formal apology for dissing such talent. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a cookie. Go ahead; they're not poison. † † Wikia Staff, you brood of vipers, you hypocrites! – –''' 00:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi BASE! (Hipengy). Thanks for joining! I didn't know if you would or not but now that you have, I'm overjoyed! I loved your stories on FanFiction.Net (still do) and I'm really glad that you put up your story here. Although, don't forget FanFiction. After all, most of your fans are there and I'm sure you'll make more here. If you don't remember me, I was the one who sent you that review about this wiki. Once again, thank you so much for joining! I hope we can be friends. Iceflower485 00:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 00:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Plagiarism Now, I'm hearing two sides of the story here. *Hipengy says you stole the Revenge of the Fangirls story off fanfiction.net *You say that Hipengy stole the story off other sites. I'm in more favor to Hipengy at the moment than I am of you. In that story, there is several instances where BASE is referred to as "Hip", and Hipengy has actually provided a link and proof at the moment. I've checked your userpage and you're claiming that Hipengy stole the story from you where you posted it on "other sites". "Other sites" sounds real vague to me, so could you please send me the links to these sites where you posted the story? If you want to make sure that story is yours, you need to prove it first. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 04:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank-you for giving me an honest answer. I've also noticed that you've been saying that you've stolen the story on the talk page. Though, its not necessary to put that "you suck" in the main article - there's no need to put yourself down like that. However, because you were honest and admitted you stole the story, I'll show mercy and not block you. Please don't do it again; people put a lot of time and effort into stories. You should write articles here yourself, because if you put in a whole lot of effort the end result is so rewarding. You may also want to read on our OOC policy in terms of ownership. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Base Thank you for admitting it, Base. And to everyone else, Hipengy and Base are not the same person, if you haven't figured that out yet. Iceflower, thanks again for referring me to this site and I'm going to try to figure out how to get around on it so I can post more here...